


One last kiss

by Tadaliel



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Injury, M/M, Smut, Violent, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadaliel/pseuds/Tadaliel
Summary: Shiro's finally back and insists on going on a mission with Keith





	One last kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Request: fuck or die - sheith
> 
> You can get a hold of me/Request something at my Tumblr; Tadaliel

Fuck Fuck _Fuck_. Thats too much blood. Thats _too_ much. Hands shaking, continuing to dress the wound, bleeding profusely on the nimble fingers working as fast as they could. Not his own-- Yes? No. Right. He’s not injured. He’s perfectly fine. Not a _damn_ scratch on him. Fucking figures, right? Fucking. Figures. Could this situation get worse? Of course it could. Stop that Keith, get out of your head and focus. Focus. He needs you. He needs you so badly right now. You can’t stop to sulk and feel bad for yourself.

 

What happened? God, what the hell happened? It was just supposed to be a normal, routine check out on a planet when they responded to a distress beacon. A common one, not one flashing for an extreme emergency. Just a ‘hey, my ship broke, can I get a tow?’ type of shit.

 

Not this. Not fucking this. Stupid fucking space bandits. Shiro insisted on coming. Of course he did. The team even agreed that it’d be a good idea for him to get out of the Castle and help, so they set up a pod for him to follow Keith. 

 

Pretty damn simple, right? Apparently not. Obviously indicated as Keith dressed a stupid gaping hole in Shiro’s side after ripping out a chunk of shrapnel.

 

An ambush basically. Taking down a lion? Meh. Taking down and unprepared pod? Easy peasy. It crashed into the surface, luckily not exploding thanks to Shiro’s expert piloting. Thank god for that. And boy did Keith hand their asses to them. Trying to loot the wreckage as they dragged Shiro’s limp body from the wreck. Keith didn’t even remember fighting them, only seeing a flash of white hot anger, going fully into kill or be killed mode.

 

Adrenalin was pumping full and hard, enabling Keith to drag the larger man into the Black Lion. Somewhere familiar and safe. A tear streaked face remained focused, watching Shiro’s shallow breathing. Please. _Please._ He just got him back. Don’t let this happen.

 

Of course he called for the rest of the team to help, but they were two hours out, MINIMUM. Could Shiro even last that long? Could he even save Shiro?

 

Hole patched as much as it could with his shoddy work, Keith stared down at his red painted hands. They taught basic medical skills at the Garrison, but nothing prepared him for this. How could they? Where’s the course that teaches you how to patch up a giant hole in the man that you loved?

 

They had their talks. They had their mutual understanding of how this relationship would work. How they’d wait to get entirely serious and head over heels for one another when the universe was safe. So that they could spend the rest of their lives in blissful peace.

 

But this? They never discussed this. They never discussed the do’s and don’ts of watching each other die. Finding Shiro? Easy. He’d save him over, and over, and _over_. As many times as it takes, and Shiro would do the same for him. To the edge of the universe and back again, even if it took years.

 

Shaking, a new stream of tears rolled down his face. This can’t be real, there’s no way. Shiro just returned. God, he searched so hard day and night for fucking _months_ , he can’t lose Shiro to this. But the pain. The pain was too much, too real. This is reality. This is his- No, _their_ reality. To lose Shiro to a hunk of metal because of some group assholes.

 

Keith jolted, unprepared as a weak hand gently grabbed onto Keith’s hand, slick in blood and tears.

 

“Keith, it’s okay. I’m still here.”

 

The voice was so low, almost like a whisper. It only made Keith’s eyes well up more, fully sobbing at Shiro’s feeble attempt to console him.

 

The gaping hole was the most damage, but Shiro’s face.. Bruised and beaten from the harsh impact. Bleeding from a laceration on his forehead, a split lip, and a purple bruise welting those to-die-for cheekbones.

 

“Shh, Keith. I’m not that weak to die from a little--” a small wheeze broke the sentence, followed by a harsh cough. Hell. Internal bleeding could be a thing. Who knew what that shrapnel nicked? “--impact.”

 

A wry smile formed on the battered face, attempting to soothe Keith’s worry. Sobbing and sniffling, Keith wriggled out of the upper part of his suit, also damp in the crimson hues, balled it up, and placed it beneath Shiro’s head.

 

Kicking the now empty first aid kit aside, Keith laid beside Shiro. Getting as close to him as he could, weeping and clutching onto the torn clothing. Frail and fickle, Shiro persisted nonetheless to wrap his less injured arm around Keith’s waist.

 

“Shiro.. What are we going to do?”

 

Hah. We. As if Keith was the one hurt too. He’d take his place in a heartbeat. Shit, why couldn’t have been him instead? The team-- No, fuck that, _he_ needed Shiro. 

 

“Keith, you’ve done everything you can. We just have to wait.. You did good, okay? Really.” Of course, Shiro was always positive. Making the best out of bad situations. “So just.. Hold my hand okay?” He didn’t want to admit it, but damn it hurt. His whole body was screaming and aching.

 

But Keith.. Shiro kept his eyes upwards. _‘Don’t look at me like that. Don’t look at me like you’ve already lost me.’_

 

Keith obeyed the wish, tightly gripping the strong hand, now seemingly fragile. Hands still smeared in blood, laced their fingers regardless, squeezing hard enough for knuckles to turn white beneath the coats of red.

 

They laid in silence for awhile, listening restlessly to the sound of shallow breathing. So many unspoken words, unshared thoughts, things undone. It nagged at the both of them. So young and full of life, so in love and engrossed in each other.

 

Shiro spoke up first, giving a small cough to clear the dry throat. “Keith, can we… Can I.. Kiss you?” A pained, nervous laugh came next. It sounded almost like the first time they kissed. Nervous and awkwardly bumping their lips together, laughing at how bad they both were at it.

 

With a sniffle, Keith nodded, staring expectantly at the disheveled man beside him. Shiro attempted to move, to adjust a little to be able to kiss Keith.. But he was quickly wracked with pain shooting through his right, injured side, and dropped back down, cursing and swearing through clenched teeth.

 

“FUCK. Shit-- God that stings..”

 

Keith frowned, brows furrowing at the poor state Shiro was in. He waited until Shiro was laying still, panting in pain. Taking it upon himself, Keith sat up, hovering over Shiro’s pained face.

 

“Don’t move. I’ll do it, so just hold still okay?”

 

Breathing heavy, Shiro gave a weak nod. Pain or not, he wanted that damn kiss. Keith lowered himself, softly pressing their lips together, careful of the split bottom lip. Shiro’s caution on the other hand, was far gone. Nudging up further for a real kiss like the ones they did in secret. Intimate and trying to get closer.

 

Keith inhaled sharply, feeling the dry lips, hopeless for affection press against his. Anguished and desperate for Keith’s touch. A weak hand, shaky in pain and exhaustion, reached up to twine fingers into the black strands. A small groan followed the action, making Keith pull away and glance over Shiro’s face in worry.

 

“Shiro, lay still.”

 

A tired simper stressed acrossed the battered face.

 

“Sorry. You’re just always so beautiful, I can’t help myself. Even like this.” The hand remained where it was, gingerly stroking the sweat matted hair. “You’re beautiful, Keith.”

 

The tears returned, threatening to soak his face again. Frowning, he lowered himself back down to those lips, speaking such sweet words at a time like this. What a ridiculous man. The kisses eventually became more desperate, longing for the tenderness, fingers pressing into Keith’s scalp, gingerly urging him. Lips moved, growing hungry, grief to never taste the kiss again slipping in.

 

A metallic iron filled Keiths mouth, slipping past his lips and onto his tongue. He knew exactly what it was. Shiro’s blood, seeping from a reopened wound and into the kiss. How ironic. How long did he want to kiss Shiro for? How many years, months, weeks, sleepless nights with thoughts of him? Tears poured from Keith’s eyes, breaking the kiss to delicately swipe the blood from Shiro’s lips.

 

It’s not enough. It will never be enough.

 

“Shiro, hold me.”

 

The former black paladin wanted to argue.. It wasn’t a good time, he wasn’t in good shape.. But when would the next time be? When would he be able to embrace Keith next? To gently hold him? To make love to him?

 

Giving a small nod, and another cough, Shiro attempted to sit up until Keith quickly put a stop to it.

 

“No, I’ll do it. Just.. Lay down.”

 

It’s hard to argue when Keith had such a determined face, decisive and serious about his approach to be held by the older man. Keith moved aside, sitting upright beside him to kick off the boots as he wiped away the drying tears. He’s quick about it, shimmying out of the suit’s pants next, leaving him in the tight pilot suit underneath. Shiro could never get tired of watching Keith eagerly undress. He fumbles with the zipper, growing frustrated and swearing beneath his breath before getting it to slide down and able to tug it off.

 

Once he was able to push it down to his waist, leaving the fit torso bare, he focused on Shiro. Clothes torn and bloody… Keith chewed at his lip, careful about undoing the fastens of his pants.

 

“Don’t look so nervous, Keith. We’ve done this before.”

 

The voice was calm and comforting, reassuring the trembling hands. Sure, they’ve done it before, but not under these conditions. 

 

“Shut up.” It’s more of a jest than an actual order for Shiro to be quiet.  A mocking smile finally found its way to Keiths face. Shiro attempted to raise his hips, but proved too painful with a grunt. “Whatever. Its fine this way too.” As long as Shiro’s pants were open and he had access, it’d work. A stifled laugh came from Shiro as he watched Keith’s frustration with it.

 

“Keith it’s fine.”

 

Despite the raspy tone that accompanied it, it was comforting. It felt normal. It took off a bit of the edge that had welled itself up into a ball, sitting in the pit of Keiths stomach. 

 

“Still think you can get hard like this, Takashi?”

 

A wheezed laugh came next, regardless of the wincing that it caused.

 

“For you? Always.”

 

The jesting was came to a halt as soon as Keith directed his attention towards Shiro’s pants, catching a glimpse of the red hands, now caked with dried blood. Shiro’s. There was so much blood.. Shit. How much did he actually lose? And Keith was wanting sex? Now? Like _this_? How selfish could he be?

 

“Shiro lets n--”

 

“Keith, please.” The tone was more stern, even somewhat pleading in his words in cutting Keith off. “I need this too.. So please.”

 

A sad simper graced the beaten face, the bruises only adding more to Shiro’s small plea to continue. Keith wanted it just as much.. And Shiro obviously knew the situation he was in, he wasn’t stupid. Nodding, Keith got up, digging through supplies he brought aboard the Black Lion, anything to wipe his hands off. He needed to focus on something else, something to take his mind off of the situation they were in. No, not ‘they’, Shiro. The situation _Shiro_ was in.

 

Finding a small baggie of water, usually for drinking, Keith tore it open with his teeth to pour over his hands, scrubbing off the flaking blood.

 

“Hey, um.. Do you remember the first time kissed?”

 

Better for Keith to start a casual conversation now. If was thinking of the worst situations, he could only imagine what was going through Shiro’s mind in their silence.

 

“Our first kiss? Yeah.” A small chortle came before he continued, thinking back on it. It was good to hear him laugh really.. “You grabbed my collar so hard you nearly tore it.”

 

“I didn’t do that.” Now Keith’s attention was focused on the man teasing him from the floor, hands nearly cleaned. “You’re the one that didn’t know how long to kiss for and almost suffocated us both.”

 

“I did n--! Oh. Actually, yeah, I did do that.” An uproar of laughter came, regardless of the pain it brought. Tentively holding his side, Shiro nodded with his laughter. “But you _did_ nearly tear my collar. You pulled on it so hard I thought you’d strangle me.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Keith wiped his hands off onto the suit rolled down to his waist. “Okay, on the slight chance that I did do that, it’s probably because you’re so damn tall.”

 

The laughter died down as Shiro continued to nod, giving a small wheeze and cough with it. Keith continued to look through the back for anything else that was useful in the.. Well, lube essentially. Once, they tried to do it to hastily with barely preparation, and it didn’t end too well. Keith was sore for a couple days afterwards, and Shiro apologized every chance he got. 

 

Keith glanced down towards the bag of water that still had a decent amount in it. Some water and spit would work, right…? Ah, shit, Keith. This isn’t the time to be questioning sex ed classes advice. It’ll have to do. 

 

“Shiro, look away.”

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t ask, just do it.”

 

Brows furrowed, confused, he did it nonetheless. At the very least, his neck didn’t hurt much. Yet, he was incredibly curious as to why Keith had him look away. What for? Keith basically already saw the inside of his body, it couldn’t be worse than that. What could he possibly be hiding from him? Of course he’d respect Keith’s privacy despite the negging question of what he could possibly be doing nagging at him. The noises he couldn’t make out didn’t help at all either. Sloshing of water and the sound of.. Eating something? Shiro couldn’t really understand what it was that well. Curiosity getting the best of him, he slowly turned to peek in Keith’s direction.

 

Fortunately, Keith had his back mostly to him, leaning with a hand against a wall. The other hand? Dipping into the suit around his waist, movement coming from underneath the fabric. 

 

“Keith?”

 

Keith immediately jumped, turning around with a flushed, annoyed expression.

“I told you to look away!”

 

The face gave the entire situation away. Not that it wasn’t anything Shiro hadn’t seen before, or done to him before. But the embarrassment coupled with Keith’s defensive yet red face was a pleasant sight.

 

“Why?”

 

Shiro’s sure he sees an irritated eye twitch. A cute face to take his mind off of what was going on. A sight for literally, sore eyes.

 

“Because I don’t want you watching while I _do_ it.”

 

“Why not? I’ve done it to you before. I’ve seen how you look when you feel good because of fingers.”

 

The words were fully intended to tease and push just the right buttons to get his imagination flowing. Keith gives a small, embarrassed choked noise at the retort. Short of words, he gave a small huff and looked away.

 

“Whatever, I was practically done anyways.”

 

Pulling his hands from the suit, he wiped the one he used off onto his leg. Well, mostly done anyways. He only got a couple fingers in and loosened a little bit, but it was better than nothing at all. Keith pushing the tight suit past his hips knocks out any quip Shiro has to say, making him gulp as he watches Keith fully undress himself. As if he wasn’t short of breath already.

 

Damn he was so pretty. Even the scars on his perfect skin were beautiful. It didn’t take much for Shiro to tent up. Eye’s hungrily glancing over Keith’s body, watching the curves sway as he moved closer. If only he was able to move properly to hold Keith.

 

Attempting to prop himself up, Shiro was only able to shift himself a little further up on the balled up suit Keith gave him to use as cushioning. 

 

“You’re beautiful.”

 

A genuine statement. He can never get tired of complementing Keith. Always so beautiful, graceful… even in battle, it was hard not to concentrate solely on him. Shiro’s utmost goal whenever they had sex was to see that beauty wriggle and writhe in jerks and bashful movements. Unfortunately, he was in no position to do so, but having Keith service him was hardly a downside. 

 

Keith knelt beside him, stealing a kiss from the split lips, greedily tasting the blood and taste of Shiro. If only he could taste it forever. Feel that warmth of the touch, the shuddering hot air of Shiro’s excited breath brushing over his face. Ecstasy? Love? Possibly both? Indescribable. A wordless feeling, mutual in understanding.

 

Shiro indulged in the kiss, returning it as Keith got himself comfortable on uninjured parts of his legs. The weight was comfortable and familiar against him. 

 

A skip of breath as hands grazed over Shiro, reminding how bold Keith could be. A finger trailed from the clothed head downwards, alongs the shaft. A twitch, pressing further against the cloth in anticipation. The hand indulged him further, slipping beneath the too-tight boxers to grip the impatient member, quick to respond to the callusing hands. 

 

“Keith, please…”

 

A small plea, murmured between their lips, out of breath and restless. Acknowledging Shiro’s desire’s, Keith broke the kiss to aid in pulling the boxers down further. Free, the older man gave a relieved sigh.

 

Calculated, Keith captured Shiro’s eyes, hand raising to those plump tiers as they parted. A drawn-out tongue licked across his palm, dampening it with a thick coat of saliva. Gulping, Shiro watched, completely entranced in the purposeful seduction. Fuck, he’d pin down Keith right now if he could.. But he can’t, which was probably why Keith was taking full advantage of it. Wet, the hand gripped the large girth of Shiro’s well endowed manhood, eliciting a groan. 

 

“Maybe next time we do it, I could tie you down.”

 

A demure smirk rose as the hand tightened around the sensitive flesh, earning another groan as Shiro’s head inclined to the side. Talking about more sex later on? Encouraging, he’d live to see more of those vibrant eyes, staring down at Shiro like prey. Wounded prey, that Keith was careful and attentive to. 

 

“Maybe. I’ll look forward to it.” 

 

It’s barely above a whisper, voice fluttering in fervent suspense as the slick hand lavished him in attention. Shiro would bite his lip if it wasn’t too painful. Instead he focused directly on the alluring face of his lover that was, in a way, desperately trying to take their minds off the situation. All in all, bright red blood swept across Keith’s lower lip was enough to make his heart quiver. That was new. Something to be explored more in the future.

 

The adoring gaze was interrupted as Keith adjusted and removed his hand, straddling over Shiro’s lap. Fuck, he was so beautiful, so damn ravishing. Even with the soreness in his shoulders, he reached up to grip those divine hips. Keith gives him a telling look, fully knowing that Shiro shouldn’t move.. But the touch feels so right. His curves fit perfectly in Shiro’s palms. As if they’re made to be held by no one but Shiro. Fingers pressed into the flesh that enveloped the strong bones, striding powerfully whichever way Keith moved. 

 

Shiro sucked in a breath as tentative fingers gripped him once again, guiding the length towards Keith in prepared eagerness. The tip pressed against the flesh, relishing in the skin to skin contact. Careful, Keith lowered himself further. It came with a bit of a painful sting, perhaps he should’ve prepared further… but at the very least, not unbearable.

 

A sigh escaped Shiro as he slowly entered, a small laugh following, “No condom…?”

 

Keith rolled his eyes, giving an exasperated look down at Shiro, “Really?” 

 

Although, it was hard not to give up a small chuckle of his own, lowering himself down further until their hips met. Both took a moment to catch their held breaths, staring into eachothers eyes in adornment. Even with a bruised and battered face, Shiro was still incredibly handsome. A smile stretching across the split lips. Hand’s free, Keith reached up to gently cup Shiro’s jaw. Thumbs grazing gently over the hued skin.

 

“You’re so handsome, Shiro.”

 

Even with the purple and blue discoloration, he swore he saw a red tint spreading across the bridge of Shiro’s nose and cheeks, highlighting that beautiful scar. Leaning forward, he kissed those split lips again. Absolutely handsome… God he loved this. Shiro’s affection, his warmth, the taste of his lips and feeling of his skin against his. He wanted to be enveloped in this feeling forever.

 

Fingertips grazed over the skin on his hips, rubbing circles in the flesh above the bone. It was hard to resist moving in any way, but he’d willingly relinquish all his control to Keith and the solicitous way he moved his hips against him. If this were any different situation, he’d hold Keith tightly and lavish him in affectionate kisses and bites across the skin.

 

Instead he relaxed, allowing Keith to spoil him in affection as those magnificent hips moved up and down along his length. Properly stretching Keith at a slow pace, as to not hurt either of them. It felt warm, comforting, as well as pleasurable. Entirely surrounded in the contentment of being touched by each other. Loved by each other.

 

He wanted to be held like this forever, to have Shiro look at him with those eyes as if the most important thing in his world. Would that that adoring gaze ever stop? Ever leave his face? Ever leave him?

 

It was too much to bare and think about at once. Those eyes stared at him, so in love, so willing to hold him and profess his devotion to him and only him, no matter what happened to them. Before he knew it, that glint in Shiro’s eyes left, brows furrowing in worry.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Voice hoarse in panic, wincing as hands reached higher to move hair away from Keith’s face to get a better look.

 

Keith didn’t even know that he was crying, that he was staring at Shiro with such sadness. A choked sob came up, spilling from the trembling tiers.

 

“Don’t leave me, Shiro. Please, don’t leave me.”

 

Shiro looked as if he had just crashed again. Gone through that same, searing, flesh piercing pain once more. There was no words. He couldn’t lie to Keith. Not now, not ever. Despite the agonizing torture ripping through his abdomen, Shiro sat up fully to embrace Keith in his weakening grasp. 

 

Blood leaked from the crude bandaging, trickling down his stomach and onto Keith’s thighs. As warm as their embrace. 

 

Keith shuddered, sobbing in the hold. Wet face buried into Shiro’s shoulder, freely crying as he was held silently. Hands gripped the broad back, dragging nails desperately across the skin in despair to hold Shiro forever. To never let him go. To never let him leave his damned side ever again.

 

“Keith, baby, I’ll do everything I can to stay with you. I love you too much to ever leave you willingly, you know that.”

 

Split lips pressed delicate kisses against against Keith’s jaw, cheek, and neck, pampering Keith in his physical love. Hands slid downwards, pressing against the small of Keith’s back to hold him properly, gently caressing the skin.

 

“I love you too much to let you go, ever.”

 

Keith continued to cry, comforted by Shiro’s doting touch. Shiro was so hurt, so beaten and worn out. He was already panting as he moved, not out of arousal, but exertion. Shiro moved with such earnest intimacy. If Keith looked up at all, he’d see the tears in his eyes.

 

Sniffling, he continued to scratch and claw across the scarred and battered skin.

 

“Shiro don’t let me go.” 

 

He so desperately wanted to be touched, to be held by Shiro like this. To be loved by him and adored. 

 

“I won’t baby, I won’t.”

 

Shiro kissed and nipped across the skin, moving his hips to the best of his ability, lavishing Keith in physical adornment. As much as it hurt, he couldn’t stop. He refused to stop. When was the next time he’d be able to hold Keith? To kiss him? There was no guaranteed chance. Shiro grunted, half in pain, half in pleasure. Panting, he began leaning onto Keith, tired.

 

“Keith, baby, I need you to move..”

 

Sniffling, he understood right away and began to move for Shiro, letting him lean onto him. It was selfish, wanting to continue having sex with Shiro so weak and hurt. 

 

But it was so gentle, so sweet. Shiro held him so securely, full of love and affection towards him. Close already, hands pressed further into the small of Keiths back. Pants and Groans were mixed together.

 

Release came quickly for them both. Not much of one with Shiro’s energy nearly depleted. Keith helped him lay back down, gently. Keith carefully pulled himself off, overlooking the mess of blood. 

 

Panic immediately set in. 

 

“Shit, Shiro, hold still!”

 

Mumbling, Shiro gave a small nod as he relaxed against the balled up suit. What a stupid idea, but definitely worth it. Keith adjusted his pants, then pulled on his own clothes. The mess _inside_ could be fixed and cleaned up later. He crawled towards the first aid kit, strewn aside after the first time he patched Shiro up.

 

“Hey, Keith…” The voice is quiet, almost sounding _sleepy_.

 

Keith continues to look through the kit for anything useful, glancing towards Shiro only briefly before looking back through the kit, there had to be something he could use.

 

“Yeah? Shiro you should relax, I need to stop the bleeding again, hold it if you can.”

 

Limp, a hand made an attempt to press over the wound before continuing to speak.

 

“I love you a lot..” There’s a pause, a deep sigh, “You’ve always made me really proud, you know that?” Another sigh, the hand keeping its  place on his stomach, reddening in a deep shade.

 

Why all of a sudden? Brows furrowed, quickly whipping his head around to look at Shiro properly.

 

“What’s with that talk out of nowhere?” There wasn’t any answer, just faint breathing. “Shiro?” Keith asked quieter now, almost like a whisper as he moved closer to him, the first aid kit left behind.

 

“Shiro!”


End file.
